Art of Sun
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: "Sesuatu apa yang paling berharga bagimu didunia ini?" "Eh? tentu saja 'matahari'" #4LOVESHOT #SUN #1


Tangan seputih porselen itu bergerak lincah membuat pola garis maupun kurva dengan sebuah pensil yang berada ditangannya membentuk sebuah gambar 2D khas Jepang yang terkenal dipenjuru dunia. Dalam kegiatannya, sesekali gadis itu menyelipkan surai pink panjangnya yang menggangu pandangannya pada pola setengah jadi yang berada dipangkuannya itu kebelakang telinga.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan paras cantiknya dengan dua buah Iris kehijauan yang membuat siapapun bakal terpesona olehnya. Meskipun wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit kusut namun itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu, menghela napas lelah. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan meletakan peralatan menggambarnya. Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku sejenak kemudian ia melangakahkan kakinya kejendela kamar apartemennya dan duduk disana, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan Shinjuku.

Netra beriris kehijauan yang itu terlihat nanar saat memandang orang-orang yang berkeliaran disekitar sana, namun semua itu lenyap kala netranya menangkap sesosok kuning yang berjalan cepat diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalan menuju kearah apartemennya. Sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia tersenyum lebar, _matahari_ nya kini akan segera tiba.

Sakura dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan mengampiri sebuah cermin besar yang berada dikamarnya. Setelah selesai membenahi penampilannya ia dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu sesaat setelah terdengan bunyi bel dari arah pintu.

Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang saat melihat siapa yang menekan bel dari intercom. Dengan cepat ia membukanya.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_ ~"

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

© 2015

by Arch Uzumaki

AU. For **#4LOVESHOTS** **#** **Sun** **#** **1**

 **Art of Sun**

.

.

.

Mebuki membuka pintu, memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan cat warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan itu ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya_ mennyambutnya.

Mebuki membalas senyuman itu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu dan menjabat tanggannya. Dr. Tsunade namanya. Tsunade yang merupakan mertua sahabatnya adalah dokter yang ia dan keluarganya percaya untuk menangani penyakit yang diderita anaknya.

"Jadi, Tsunade- _san_. Apa obat untuk Sakura sudah ditemukan?" tanpa basa-basi Mebuki bertanya. Sebuah raut berharap tampak jelas diwajah ibu Sakura. Meskipun kemungkinan itu kecil ia tak akan putus asa, jika itu untuk anaknya ia akan memberikan apapun yana ia punya.

Tsunade melepas kaca mata bacanya. Ia menghembuskan napas berat yang meruntuhkan secercah harapan yang dimiliki Mebuki. Tanpa Tsunade menjawabpun ia sudah tahu.

" _Gomen_ Mebuki. Obat untuk Sakura- _chan_ belum bisa ditemukan tapi kami para dokter akan berusaha secepat mungkin" jawaban yang sama seperti kedatangannya yang sebelum-sebelumnya membuat Mebuki tersenyum sedih meskipun ia tau akan berakhir seperti ini tetap saja ia merasakan sedih. _Kami-sama_ , sampai kapan ini akan berakhir.

 _xeroderma pigmentosum_ penyakit langka yang menyebabkan kulit penderitanya sangat sensitive terhadap sinar matahari itu terjadi pada anaknya. Penyakit itu menyebabkan Sakura tidak bisa beraktivitas dibawah sinar matahari.

Sering Sakura merengek kepadanya untuk memperbolehkannya bermain diluar yang tentu saja ia tolak mentah-mentah saat itu juga, sampai akhirnya Sakura-nya tidur karena kelelahan membujuknya. Melihat anaknya tertidur pulas, dalam hati Mebuki menangis karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sakura. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa.

Matanya memanas ia seakan mau menangis sekencang-kencangnya pada saat itu juga namun dengan cepat mengusapnya matanya. Kenapa? Dari semua orang yang ada didunia ini kenapa harus anaknya. Tidak. Tidak seperti ini. Sakuranya pasti kuat. Ya, ia pasti kuat. Karena sekarang Sakura-nya punya _matahari_ yang selalu medampinginya dan mendukungnya.

Tanpa sadar Mebuki tersenyum membayangkan sosok bocah kecil cerewet yang selalu menyelinap masuk kamar anaknya setiap malam. Bocah yang selalu mengahadirkan sebuah senyuman indah diwajah anaknya pada setiap kedatangannya.

Tsunade menunduk menyesal. Sebagai Dokter ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk gadis musim semi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu. Seringnya Mebuki mengajak Sakura kemari membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

Tsunade menangkat wajahnya dan tanpa sadar ia menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat Mebuki tersenyum.

"Mebuki?"

Mebuki tersentak mendengar panggilan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan dapat melihat wajah Dr. Tsunade heran memandangnnya.

Tsunade mneghela napas panjang melihat senyum malu yang diperlihatkan klien-nya itu kepadanya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. "Mebuki, Kenapa tidak membawa Sakura? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Mebuki tersenyum. "Sakura baik-baik saja. Beberapa waktu ini Sakura sangat suka sekali menggambar. Bahkan saking sukanya menggambar ia sampai sering lupa waktu…" Mebuki menghela napasnya. "…Aku bahkan harus sering mengingatkannya hanya untuk makan"

"Kalau begitu syukurlah" Tsunade tersenyum melihat klien-nya terlihat bahagia. Sudah sangat lama sejak klien-nya tersenyum bahagia saat mendatanginya.

Ia sudah mengenal keluarga ini sejak lama, ia bahkan sudah menganggap Mebuki seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia ingat saat pertama kali Mebuki mendatanginya bersama suaminya saat Sakura masih sangat kecil. Ia ingat jelas raut khawatir pasangan suami istri itu pada saat membawa Sakura kepadanya. Ia juga ingat tangis kesedihan Mebuki dan suaminya saat ia memberi tahu penyakit yang diderita Sakura pada keduanya. Ia ingat semuanya.

Tsunade tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa kesedihan yang dialami Mebuki dan keluarganya. Juga Sakura, ia…

"hihihi"

Tsunade tersentak saat mendengar tawa cekikikan didepannya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya memandang kembali herah mebuki yang tengah tertawa cekikikan.

" _Gomen gomen_ " merasa terus dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh bercampur heran Mebuki mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"hihihi, aku tadi teringat perkataan Sakura- _chan_ tentang seseorang. hihi" Mebuki tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat tadi berbicara membuat Tsunade menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Mebuki dengan senyuman lebar menjawab. " _Matahari_ "

.

.

.

000000000

.

.

.

"Hai, Sakura- _chan_ ~"

Sakura membuka pintunya dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berdiri didepan apartemennya dengan sebuah ceringan lebar yang tak lepas dari wajah tan-nya. Rambut pirangnya tampak sedikit basah, mungkin tadi ia sempat kehujanan. Sekarang ini memang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur jadi tidak heran kalau pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah hujan.

"Eh, Naruto? Silahkan masuk" Sakura berpura-pura kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sudah menantinya sedari tadi Sakura kemudian melangkah, menarik tangan Naruto membawanya menuju ruang makannya.

Naruto hanya diam mengikuti langkah Sakura yang membawanya, matanya memandangi Sakura yang berjalan sedikit didepannya. Ia dan Sakura sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil dan tentu saja ia tau tentang penyakit yang dimiliki Sakura. Naruto tersenyum sedih, ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman mereka berdua.

Sakura terlonjak kaget merasakan genggaman pada tangannya mengerat, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini tengah nyengir lebar kearahnya. Sakura menghela napas, ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil dua potong cake dan menghidangkannya didepan Naruto lalu kembali lagi kedapur untuk membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berdua. Coklat panas sepertinya cocok untuk cuaca pagi ini.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. " _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_. Sudah merepotkanmu pagi-pagi begini" Sakura hanya melirikan matanya, melihat ekspresi Naruto membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, ayolah Naruto" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat dua buah cangkir coklat panas diatasnya. Ekspresinya yang seolah mengatakan 'kau bercanda?' membuat Naruto semakin cemberut. "Tuh, kan"

Sakura meletakan cangkirnya dimeja, dengan santai ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan nampan yang ada ditangannya. "Ish. Dasar _Baka_ " Sakura dengan santai duduk dikursinya tak memperdulikan Naruto yang terus mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakura- _chan_ jahat sekali" Naruto merengut sambil terus memegagi jidatnya yang berdunyut sakit. "Ugh, tadi itu sakit sekali"

" _Baaka_ " dahi Naruto mengkerut, ia memajukan wajahnya memperhaitkan Sakura yang masih saja terlihat santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku _Baka_ sih, Sakura- _chan_? Masa aku yang jenius ini kau panggil _Baka_ sih"

Sakura melirik Naruto dengan pandangan tak minat namun dengan sebuah senyum meremehkan terbentuk diwajah cantiknya. "Oh ya? Apa kau sudah lupa saat kau kelas dua SMA Naruto?" wajah Naruto memerah, ia dengan susah payah berusaha agar wajah tak terlihat gugup. Sakura menggigit ujung sedoknya seolah berpikir keras. Ia lalu melirikan matanya dengan pandangan menggoda. "Apa ya, Naruto? Bisa beritahu aku"

"H-hei, waktu itu aku itu naik kelas tau, cu_"

"Ah iya. Waktu itu kau tak naik kelas. Hampir"

"Hei, waktu itu aku naik kelas Sakura- _chan_! Iya sih, aku memang ada diperingkat terakhir tapi kan_"

"Tuh kan, akhirnya ngaku" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan sendoknya, sebuah senyum puas terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Sekali _baka_ tetap saja _baka_ "

"Hei, waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk berlatih menggambar jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk belajar. Tapi saat kelas tiga aku masuk peringkat sepuluh besar kan? Itu berarti aku kan tidak _baka_ Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto memprotes, tapi Sakura yang bersikap seolah tidak mendengarkan membuat Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Paling tidak gambar buatanku lebih bagus dari buatanmu Sakura- _chan_ " perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit tersedak namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya tapi tidak lebih cepat dari Naruto yang kini telah menyadari kegugupan sahabatnya itu. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar, "Oh, aku ingat gambar pertamamu umurmu 17 tahun? Atau 16? Saat itu bahkan gambarmu tidak lebih baik dari anak kelas 3 SD…"

"…dan aku juga ingat kau dulu pernah tidak mau kutemui selama seminggu hanya karena a_ uhuk uhuk" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat sepotong cake memasuki mulutnya dengan paksa membuat ia tersedak. Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura hendak memprotes namun sedetik kemudian sebuah tawa keras lepas dari mulutnya saat melihat wajah Sakura memerah total seperti kepiting rebus.

" _Urusai_ , lebih baik kau makan kuemu sana atau kupukul kau nanti Naruto" Sakura menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan meminum coklatnya namun tindakannya itu justru membuat tawa Naruto semakin keras. Naruto mengacak surai pink Sakura, Sakura-nya manis sekali.

"Hahaha"

.

.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam, setelah tawanya reda Naruto lebih memilih memakan makanannya dengan tenang sambil melihat gambar-gambar yang telah dibuat Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih saja terdiam, sebenarnya Sakura masih kesal dengan Naruto. Ia dulu menganggap menggambar itu merepotkan, jadi ia sangat jarang sekali menggambar. Jadi tidak heran kan kalau gambarnya ehm_ kurang bagus. Naruto itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Merasa keadaan terlalu sunyi membuat Naruto menengok kearah Sakura. Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Naruto tau bahwa Sakura sekarang pasti sedang kesal padanya. Sakura kadang-kadang bisa jadi terlalu sensitive jika menyangkut menggambar membuat Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

Naruto berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_ gambarmu jadi semakin terlihat bagus saja" Sakura melirikan matanya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula. "Hmm" Respon Sakura membuat Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya saja.

Naruto mengembalikan perhatiannya kebuku sketsa yang ada ditanggannya seperti semula, ia terus membalik halaman perhalaman sampai sebuah halaman halaman membuat ia tertarik. Halaman ini sedikit berbeda karena gambar hasil coretan tangan Sakura yang ada dihalaman buku itu sudah diberi warna.

Digambar itu terlihat seorangan bocah kecil berambut pirang sedang berlarian dengan hujuan kelopak bunga Sakura sebagai latarnya, bocah itu tersenyum lebar menikmati indahnya musim semi sehingga Naruto tidak bisa tau warna mata bocah itu. Naruto terpaku sesaat, ia lalu membalik bukunya berniat menunjukannya pada Sakura. "Hei, Sakura- _chan_ "

"Apalagi sih Naruto" Sakura menoleh dengan sedikit kesal tapi sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. Ia dengan cepat merebut buku sketsa yang ada ditangan Naruto dan langsung mendekapnya erat-erat membuat Naruto terheran sekaligus kaget. "Eh, kau kenapa Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"Jadi.. bisa jelaskan gambar siapa tadi"

"Tidak mau wee" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Naruto menrengut. "Oh, ayolah Sakura- _chan_ masa kamu tidak mau member tauku sih"

"Tentu saja itu gambar OC-ku _Baka_. Mas gitu aja kamu ngga ngerti sih"

"Iya sih. Tapi kenapa mirip denganku" Sakura tertawa membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung. "Kau pikir karena rambutnya kuwarnai pirang jadi seperti dirimu. Aku tak menyangka sekarang kau jadi senarsis ini Naruto"

"Ah, sudahlah" Naruto merengut, ia lalu membuka tasnya mengambil sebuah majalah JUMP dan menyodorkannya didepan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, ia terdiam sesaat lalu mengambil majalah JUMP yang ada ditangan Naruto lalu membukanya. "Memangnya ada apa disini Naruto?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Coba buka halaman terakhir" Naruto berujar malas namun Sakura tetap menurutinya.

Senyum gadis itu mengembang melihat isi halaman terakhir majalah JUMP yang ada ditangannya. "Kau harus mencobanya lagi tahun ini Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto-pun sama ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum saat gadis didapannya tersenyum.

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. "Tentu saja Naruto, menjadi _mangaka_ JUMP adalah impianku, mana mungkin kesempatan seperti ini kusia-siakan, kau pikir kesempatan seperti ini akan datang setiap hari?" Naruto tertawa ia lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. "Yah, walaupun kemampuan menggambarku masih lebih baik darimu tapi kuyakin kali ini kau pasti berhasil Sakura- _chan_ "

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia lalu memandang Naruto penasaran. "Bagaiman denganmu Naruto? Apa kau akan ikut juga"

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut" Naruto berujar kalem sambil kedua tangannya ia letakan dibelakang kepala, berpose sok santai. "Yah, mungkin aku akan menghentikan _name_ -ku untuk sementara waktu sih. Tapi jika naskahku terpilihpun _oneshot_ -ku nanti bisa diserialisasikan"

" _Souka_ "

"Hei, apa-apaan responmu itu Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto merengut ia melipat tangannya didepan dada membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung. "Kau pasti iri padaku kan. Karena _Oneshot_ -ku sebentar lagi mau diserialisasikan"

"Huu. Mana mungkin aku iri padamu Naruto. Kau lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi _mangaka_ yang lebih hebat darimu Naruto"

"Jangan bohong Sakura- _chan_ , dengan…"

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih terus mengoceh, Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar kemudian ia melangkan menuju jendela apartemennya. Hujan diluar sana sudah berhenti sedari tadi, awan mendung yang ada dilangit juga sudah menyingkir membiarkan matahari menyinari kota Tokyo.

Matahari ya. Diumurnya yang sudah 20 tentu saja dia sudah diberitau mengenai penyakit yang berada ditubuhnya. Ia sedih. Ia sedih karena membuat orang tuanya kerepotan karena ia selalu saja merengek minta pergi keluar. Ia juga sedih pada dirinya sendiri, ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia ingin pergi kesekolah, pergi jalan-jalan dan memiliki banyak teman. Namum itu semua mungkin terlalu berharga untuknya hingga _Kami-sama_ mengambilnya. Mengambil matahari darinya.

Sakura menangis, ia mengusap matanya. Ia memandang kedepan, memandang matahari sekali lagi membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Well, sepertinya scenario ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Meskipun _Kami-sama_ mengrenggut sebuah _matahari_ darinya tapi kami-sama memberikannya _matahari_ yang baru, dan _matahari_ itu hanya untuknya. Akan kupastikan itu.

Sakura berbalik menatap Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya. Kudua terpaku, saling mengagumi keindahan bola mata masing masing.

'Kau akan selalu berada disampingku kan?'

"Ya kan. Sun- _kun_ "

Naruto tersedak.

Dan senyum Sakura semakin mengembang.

Sekarang bunga Sakura tidak akan pernah layu karena ada _matahari_ yang selalu menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

.

 **Omake :**

 _._

 _._

 _Dua bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun terlihat sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing disebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna pink itu. Keduanya masih tetap diam satu sama lain sampai salah seorang dari mereka yang ber-gendre perempuan terlihat penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakuan temannya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menutup buku dongengnya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati temannya dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau sedang apa Naru?"_

 _Bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang dipanggil Naru itu menoleh. Melihat wajah penasaran temannya membuat bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku sedang mewarnai Saku-chan"_

"…"

 _Sakura terdiam, ia masih terus memandangi gambar yang sedang diwarnai Naruto. "Woaa. Ini seperti kamu Naru" Sakura menunjuk sebuah gambar membuat Naruto kecil mengerutkan dahinya membuat ekspresi binggung yang menjadikan wajahnya tampak lucu._

" _Matahari?" senyum gadis kecil itu semakin melebar. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kemudain terangkat dan mengelus rambut Naruto. "Lihat, sama kan" Naruto nyengir kemudian ia juga menujuk sebuah gambar_ gambar pohon Sakura. "Kalau begitu Sakura-chan ini"_

 _Sakura tertawa, gadis kecil itu lalu memeluk Naruto erat. "Matahari dan pohon Sakura selalu bersama" ucap Naruto saat melihat gambar didepannya, ia lalu membalas pelukan Sakura._

" _Hemm, Sun-kun"_

" _Sun-kun?"_

 _Sakura melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Mata budarnya memandang Naruto sesaat lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa "Mulai saat ini Naru akan Saku panggil dengan nama Sun-kun"_


End file.
